fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Kiyoshi Kishi
Disclaimer: please don't edit this without permision from Cure Anime Kishi Kiyoshi (喜仕喜夜仕) is one of the five main characters of Hopefully Pretty Cure!. She is an energetic middle school student that loves candy. She always tends to make people happy. Kiyoshi's alter ego is Cure Surprise (キュアサプライズ), she controls the power of the Light of Happiness. Bio Appearance As a civilian, Kiyoshi has orange eyes and dark gold hair, which is tied up into two pigtails held by two white spheres and she is shorter than most people her age. In summer, her outfit wasn't discovred yet... In winter, her outfit wasn't discovred yet... As Cure Surprise her hair turns more lighter and she has now fluffy and big forelocks. Her hair grows bigger and gains a light orange gift ornament with a white frill under it on the left side of her head. She also gains a tiny red ribbon on the right side of the head. She has an curly antennae on her head. She has a red collar with a orange bow on it. She wears a light orange dress with puffy sleeves and a red bow on the center. On the right corner of her dress, there is a red bow. On the left corner of her dress, there is a red and white bag with the Curefully Phone. Under her skirt layer remains a big fluffy petticoat. Her gloves are white and she gains white fluffy stuffing with light orange boots with pom poms on them. Personality Kiyoshi is a cheerful young girl who loves candy. Her cheerful and easy going personality often brings people happiness and energy. She often call people (exept Maiha) she don't know (yet) by colors. "exemple: she called shinjiru pink lady" Relationships * Shinjiru: She is kiyoshi's senpai and a big sister figure. Shinjiru and Maiha are the one who tried to help her. she and shinjiru has a funny friendship bond and are really close. * Maiha: She is Kiyoshi second senpai and a good friend of her. * Dowa: Dowa is Kiyoshi's great friend because they understand each other, they both got bulied in the past and they're both wanted to have friends. Kiyoshi is Dowa's light, and Dowa is Kiyoshi's flame. * Minako: Minako is a good friend of Kiyoshi. * Kiyoshi's parents: Her parents don't like their own daughter because of her behavior, Kiyoshi do her best to save their relation ship. Etymology Kishi means Happy life Kiyoshi means Shinning her name means Happy shinning life Cure Surprise means to strike or occur to with a sudden feeling of wonder or astonishment, as through unexpectedness. History Cure Surprise "The big happy smile of a surprise, I'm Cure Surprise!" 驚きの大きな幸せな笑顔、私はキュアサプライズです！ Odoroki no ōkina shiawasena egao, watashi wa Kyua Sapuraizu desu! Cure Surprise Cure Surprise (キュアサプライズ) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Kiyoshi. She transforms using the phrase "Curefully Makeover!". In this form, she uses the power of the Light of Happiness and her fighting technique are more like jumping in the air and do silly things. Transformations Attacks • Happy Shining Ribbon! (ハッピーシャイニングリボン！) is Cure Surprise's main attack. • Suprise BOOM BOOM! (サプライズBOOM BOOM！) is Cure Surprise's secondary attack. • Arc-en-ciel Solution! (アーク・アン・シエル・ソリューション！) is the group attack Cure Surprise performs with the other four Cures. To perform it, she must use the Arc-en-ciel Book. • Double Rainbow Extreme Solution! (ダブルレインボーエクストリームソリューション！) is the group attack Cure Surprise performs with the other four Cures (and mabye the 6th Cure). Songs Kiyoshi's voice actress, Video Game Master, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Cure Anime, who voices Michiko Shinjiru, BetzBetz, who voices Sonomi Maiha, Mitty Poppu, who voices Yoi Dowa and *Brookie*, who voices Manami Minako. * Happiness is everywere! Duets * This Day is Wonderful! (Along with Cure Anime, BetzBetz, Mitty Poppu and *Brookie*) * Let's Go! Let's Fight! Because we are Hopefully Pretty Cure! (GROUP Ver.) (Along with Cure Anime, BetzBetz, Mitty Poppu and *Brookie*) Trivia * Kiyoshi's (Video Game Master) birthday is on February 27th , making her Zodiac sign Pisces. * Kiyoshi's favorite Disney movie is Tangled. * Kiysohi's favourite food is sweet chocolate chips. Category:Hopefu Category:Cure Animation Category:Yellow Cures Category:Hopefully Precure